


What the future holds

by MissLillyLovee



Series: What The Future Holds [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLillyLovee/pseuds/MissLillyLovee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of their war against Corypheus almost seemed as chaotic as the war itself, sometimes. But there are always little glimmers of hope that come to light, especially when they're needed most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Guests

_Oh, Maker, how long does one test take?_ Skyhold's throne room was, for the time being, almost empty. The sun had yet to come over the mountains' peaks, though dawn was fast approaching. The only sound in the hall was the hurried footfalls as Diana Trevelyan paced before her throne, feeling her stomach twist itself in knots. _Why didn't I study spirit healing more in the Circle?_ This waiting was going to drive her mad.

"Diana?" Cullen's rough, sleepy voice pulled her attention from the floor, and she turned to watch him step out of the dor to her - no, their quarters. His hair was disheveled and he was only wearing his leather slacks and cotton shirt. "Is something wrong, love?" Ever since Corypheus had fallen, things had started to calm down. Her habit for late night walks, or waking early because she couldn't sleep, had started to fade. She didn't blame him for sounding concerned.

"Oh, no, nothing," she smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, which still betrayed her worry. He walked to her slowly, putting his hands gently on her waist. His expression was disbelieving. She sighed, winding her arms around his shoulders. "I'm just waiting on word from someone. I'll explain everything once I've heard from them." She assured him. A frown pulled at his lips, and almost without thought she raised her hand, brushing her thumb against his mouth, lingering for a moment on that scar.

"Inquisitor?" Leliana's voice startled the both of them, and they jumped apart, looking guilty - despite the fact that _all of Skyhold_ knew they were together. Leliana's smirk made a blush start creeping up Diana's shoulders. "I have news I thought you might find...urgent." Diana gave an impatient nod for her to continue. "My scouts report a small caravan coming towards Skyhold, set to arrive within the day; a caravan with the Trevelyan coat of arms."

Diana stiffened, her eyes narrowing. "I'm sorry?"

"The scouts believe that Bann Trevelyan and his wife have come to pay a visit, Inquisitor." Diana almost laughed at how formal Leliana sounded as she spoke - for she knew that the spymaster was far from it around her anymore - but the idea of her parents showing up at Skyhold made her stomach churn. She never quite got on well with her parents, at least not after she was sent to the Circle. Once she'd been sent there, she was treated differently. She was called on for parties and gatherings, allowed to attend due to her noble heritage, but other than that it was as though she didn't exist.

 _So why in the world would they be here now?_ Without a doubt, Diana knew they wanted a piece of the power she wielded. She had a feeling her mother was already chomping at the bit to get her married off to some other nobleman for some attempt at land or stature. She didn't hesitate to give that warning out loud.

"If I know my mother, half as well as I think I do, she'll almost certainly be ready with a list of suitors to try and use my power to get more of her own," she spoke matter-of-factly, and turned to face Cullen again, putting a hand on his forearm. "It doesn't matter, my life isn't something she can bargain with, but it's... still a delicate situation. Just know that nothing she says will sway me from you." She reached up on her toes to press a soft kiss to her lips, which were pulled in an unpleasant looking frown that was unmistakably jealous.

"I know," he said all the same, pulling her in, kissing her a little harder. Leliana cleared her throat, and this time they parted slowly. The Inquisitor turned to face her again.

"Have Josephine arrange for them to have quarters in one of the cleaner towers, and let them know I'll meet with them later this afternoon. I am still a busy person, after all." Leliana nodded in understanding, turning to go find Josephine - she was more experienced with making nobles comfortable, after all. Diana sighed, running her hand through her hair. Cullen's arms wrapped around her middle, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright, love," he assured her, as she sagged against him slightly. Being the Inquisitor had never been easy, having the fate of the world resting on her shoulders. But sometimes it felt like the aftermath of this war was more stressful than the war itself. She turned half-towards him, resting herh ead on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Only to have them snap open a moment later. 

"Lady Trevelyan?" A nervous voice almost startled her, and she turned back to look at a timid-looking mage - one of Fiona's healers - standing at the foot of the stairs to the throne. He swallowed. "I-If we might...that is, may I have a word?" And there was that sinking feeling in her stomach yet again. She disentangled herself from Cullen, turning and giving him a quick kiss. 

"I'll be back. I want you to be with me to meet my parents." She flashed him a nervous smile, before descending to join the healer. The two swept from the hall - at Diana's insistence - leaving Cullen looking bemusedly after them.


	2. Early revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole might be turning more human, but that doesn't mean his abilities aren't there. He sees even more in Diana, with whom he's become great friends, a fact that aids in his 'seeing' things in her. As it is, his desire to help may just cause more drama than she wanted - and give something away she'd been trying to plan a little more carefully.

Seeing her parents for the first time since she left for the Conclave didn’t quite go as Diana expected. Her mother had never been particularly affectionate towards her. Her father had been the affectionate one, though in his own way. Hugs, at least from her parents, were rare. Her father settled for warm smiles and gentle praise – when deserved, of course. Her mother had been kind enough, but never affectionate.

So when the older Trevelyan pulled a rather stressed-looking Diana in for a hug, it was a surprise. No need to mention exceptionally awkward. Diana returned it only half-heartedly, her mind focused elsewhere. Lady Trevelyan didn’t seem to notice, flashing a wide – and false – smile at her daughter. Diana had ushered her family into Josephine’s office, the most comfortable place they could talk without getting interrupted. Her parents had moved the chairs from the fireplace to the desk, behind which Diana had placed herself, Cullen standing behind her in full armor – he’d gone to train with his soldiers. Diana had tried to introduce them properly, but her mother had rushed the greetings, wanting to ask question and pepper her with praise instead.

It didn’t take long at all to get to the purpose of their visit. Her mother leaned forward slightly, sitting in the general fashion one expected from a noblewoman, and smiled with a sort of sickening sweetness at her. “We are so, so proud of you, Diana,” She gushed, reaching out a hand to place atop her daughter’s, which were resting on the desk carefully. “We always knew our little girl would do something great. But to save the world…” The pride in her mother’s voice sounded off, somehow. “It’s all starting to quiet down now, I imagine, and I just can’t help but think you must get so…lonely.”

“Darling…” Bann Trevelyan’s voice held a tone of warning, but his wife simply waved him off as if shooing away a pest.

“I was just going to say, we haven’t heard any news of you… finding a partner.” Behind her, Cullen gave an incredulous snort of laughter, which he quickly disguised as a rather bad cough. Diana didn’t blame him; with the way nobles gossiped, she had to wonder what rock her mother had been hiding under during the war.

“Well, actually…” Diana started to speak up, but her mother was already recovering from the interruption.

“Anyway, I was hoping to introduce you to some find young men. I imagine that you’ll be ready to settle soon, or at least bring someone here with you. We’ve been speaking with a charming young man from Starkhaven, I think you’d love him. He’s a soldier, but he’s absolutely brilliant…” Her father flashed Diana an apologetic look.

“Mom…”

“Or another boy, I believe he said he was from Kirkwall, he was absolutely enthralled by the idea of meeting you—”

“Mum-”

“And there was this charming Ferelden noble at the last ball we attended, do you remember him dear? He said he’d planned to arrange to meet with the Inquisition when he could, though I imagine he’s—”

“Mother!” She hadn’t raised her voice too much, so she wasn’t sure if it was the volume of it, or if the fact that her voice cracked had caused her mother to halt her distracted rambling and stare in concern. Diana sighed wearily, running a hand back through her hair, and opened her mouth to speak but, she was interrupted yet again. 

Diana's parents both gave shouts of surprise, Lady Trevelyan nearly falling sideways out of her chair, Bann Trevelyan habitually reaching for a defensive weapon - that wasn't there. Most of Skyhold had since gotten used to Cole's sudden appearance, so Diana and Cullen hardly flinched at his sudden appearance between the two. Even as he became more human, Cole's training as a rogue gave him advantages, and a keen understanding of silence and shadow. He didn't seem to notice the upset he'd caused, his eyes focused on Diana, with whom he'd developed something of a bond, thanks in part to her study of Rift magic.

“Distressed, the talking gives me a headache, the words are on my tongue heavy and bittersweet, but do I say it now? No, tactless, he should know first, but the talking is too much and she won’t let me tell her, she won’t let me, but she can’t control me, I have what I need, why can’t she just give me a moment to speak…” A shiver bolted up her spine, her parents watching Cole with fearful wonder, and Cullen once again looking bemused. “Hearts racing, there are two, one is loud and fast and strong, the other weak, growing, but faint for now. Are you sure? Positive, the healer replies, worried that he’s said something wrong, but no, it’s not his fault, but how am I going to tell him? Palms damp with sweat, heart racing, mouth gone dry—” Diana swallowed hard, as if acknowledging her state he was describing "—How? How am I going to say I—" 

“Cole,” Diana’s voice was weak, but the warning in it is there, and it’s enough to send the young man’s words sputtering to a halt, the last few illegible. Their eyes met, and Diana shook her head minutely. But the damage was done. Cullen had been around Cole long enough that he’d started to discern some of his cryptic ways of speaking. More than that, things were starting to fall together. Diana could see it in his eyes, puzzle pieces clicking together in his mind. The nervousness, early morning pacing, her secrecy with the healer; it was becoming clearer and clearer as time passed. 

“I… Diana…” She turned to look up at him fully, her heart racing. He had all but dropped the professional air that he’d kept up for her parents. “Are…” It was as though the words wouldn’t come to him for a moment. He swallowed thickly, meeting her eyes. There was hesitation, even fear in Diana's eyes and Cullen almost matched it. He moved to the side of her chair, kneeling beside her. The silence seemed to wear at her, because she turned her head away, but Cullen was quick to reach up a gloved hand, tilting her face back to his. There was a sort of curiosity burning in his eyes, and behind that - though he may not admit it if accused - burned hope almost beyond reason. He wanted his suspicions to be true.

_“Are you pregnant?”_


	3. The Bright Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents are stubborn, but not everyone is unwilling to listen to reason. Diana may find just what she needs to hear, and Cullen learns that his foreseeable future is much brighter than he ever thought he'd have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a fair amount longer than the first two chapters, as I got a little carried away. Hope everyone enjoys. A big thanks to carpe-cullen over on Tumblr for beta'ing this fic for me and guiding it in a bit better direction.

The question caused more than a little bit of an uproar in the small room. 

“How _dare_ you!” Lady Trevelyan puffed up, looking extremely insulted. “ _Our_ daughter, take such a risk when she isn’t even married!” Her voice cracking as she looked at Cullen with a fury, standing up as though to advance. The Bann rose as well, to head her off, trying to calm her, though his raised voice only made her angrier. Cullen, suddenly furious, stood tall and shouted his defenses. If any of them understood the other, it would be a Maker-sent miracle. In the midst of the shouting, Diana caught site of Cole, his hands pulling his hat down over his ears. She couldn’t hear him, but his lips formed a distressed mantra of ‘I’m sorry!’ that was drowned out by the noise.

Breath caught, Diana squeezed her eyes shut. Her head was pounding and the walls of the room felt like they were closing in on her. She could barely understand her own thoughts. This wasn’t how this was supposed to happen; it wasn’t how it was supposed to come out. She’d wanted to tell Cullen first, but the day had gotten too busy and then she’d had to meet with her parents and now everything was spiraling out of control. Her ears started ringing as the arguing only seemed to get louder.

“ _Enough!_ ” She slammed both hands into the desk, pushing herself to her feet in the process. Sparks jumped across her fingertips, scorching the desk beneath them. Everyone in the room fell silent, Cole looking frightened, her mother a mix of distraught, surprised and apprehensive at the raw power in Diana’s voice, and the other two men both looking faintly sheepish – Cullen in particular. 

“Enough.” She repeated again, when she had their attention. She fixed her mother with an accusatory stare. “If you’d give me two seconds to speak, this whole visit would’ve been a lot more pleasant. But you haven’t changed. You don’t care a _whit_ about what I have to say.” Tears were starting to form in her eyes, and Cullen made to move to her side but she shook her head sharply. She needed to get this out. Even her mother looked repentant as she noticed the tears. “All you’ve ever wanted from any of us is a legacy, and when my Maker-given talents ruined that for me, it was like I didn’t exist. And _now_ you want to marry me off to someone of _your_ choice because I’m doing something good for Thedas and you want to profit from it. But I’m not interested. Because I already love someone, and if you actually listened to the stories the nobles told – Oh yes, I know they gossip, remember I was once part of that circle – you’d know that.” Her mother looked slightly sheepish.

“Diana, my love, I—”

“Don’t. Don’t make excuses. If you even care to know me, and to change our relationship, accept what you’ve put me – and all of your children – through, and _change_ it.” She turned her attention away from her mother before the tears could spill over, looking at Cullen. Her expression was still pained.

“And yes. I am.” It was all she could say before she skirted around the desk and swept from the room. Lady Trevelyan fell heavily into her chair, lost in thought. Cole was the first one out the door behind Diana, with the Bann and Cullen close behind. Cole caught up with her, falling in place beside her.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it worse, I—” He cut short when Diana stopped, turning and putting her hands gently on his shoulders. He was frightened he was still hurting her, but her expression was gentle, warm – despite the fact that the tears had trickled over and were sliding down her cheeks. 

“It’s alright, Cole. You’ll always be you and you’ll always want to help. I understand. J-Just… just let me have some time, please.” She gave him a quick hug, before stepping back and moving through the hall. She made her way through what used to be Solas’ chambers, out onto the ramparts. Through Cullen’s office and onto one of the northern-facing walls. Cole continued to trail behind, as did the other two, though Cole stopped in Cullen’s office and stared at the closed door through which Diana had disappeared.

The Bann came through, and Cole made to stop him. “She wants to be alone,” He said, his voice quiet. The Bann’s brow furrowed, but Cullen stepped in, putting a warm hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, Cole. Let him through. It might help,” He assured, the thin blonde looking up to the commander with wide eyes.

“But—”

“Let him talk to her. Let him help, Cole.” Cullen hoped his insistence would sway Cole into backing down, because he knew that Diana needed this. No matter what he felt currently towards his lover’s family, he knew that talking with her father could very well be what would bring her down. Even he could wait. Cole looked conflicted for only a moment longer, before he stepped back compliantly, nodding his head slightly.

Her father gave both men an appreciative nod, then made his way out onto the ramparts to find his daughter. Diana was leaning against the stone heavily, the cold wind whipping her hair about her face and stinging her cheeks, though she hardly noticed. Today had been stressful enough with the knowledge weighing on her, knowledge she couldn’t share as much as she desperately needed to. But the disaster with her parents, a disaster that was wholly unnecessary, had just topped it all off. She didn’t blame Cole at all – it wasn’t his fault that her mother had reacted so terribly to Cullen’s question. It wasn’t his fault she hadn’t been able to tell Cullen earlier. 

She heard footsteps, and for a moment though Cullen might have come to join her. But the steps were too light, not heavy or noisy enough for a man in full armor. She turned; ready to order whoever it was away, only to be met by her father. She swallowed hard, and looked back out over the mountains. Her father moved to stand beside her, pressing his hands against the stone and looking out over the snowcapped peaks.

“I apologize on your mother’s behalf. Maker knows, even if she agrees that she was in the wrong for what she’s done, she’ll never do it herself.” Diana snorted faintly as way of agreement. He ran his hand back through hair the same red as hers, though streaked with grey. “In truth, I never meant for her to come this time. I meant to come on my own, to visit with you and get the feel of things to try and avoid this kind of mess. You have enough stress in your life without your mother piling on her own, as well. But when she caught wind I planned a trip to Skyhold, she wouldn’t take no for an answer.” He sighed, glancing over. Diana was smiling, if faintly.

“I happen to remember you saying her stubbornness was something that attracted you to her.” She leaned her hip against the stone and turned to face him, wiping tears from her cheeks. He smiled a smile she hadn’t seen in years. A smile that made him look ten years younger – and made her feel like a little girl again. 

“It’s true. And I’ll love the stubborn woman for the rest of my days. But even so, I know how problematic it can be, when paired with her ambition that she sets on our children. Thank goodness our youngest didn’t inherit that trait from her.” He flashed that smile again, and Diana just laughed.

“I wouldn’t say that.” She smiled to herself, remembering how Cullen had commented that her stubbornness was one of his favorite things. “I just show it in different ways.” _Translation, my ambition doesn’t cloud my better judgment or my compassion._ Her father’s smile softened a little bit more. 

“We really are proud of you, sweetheart. When we heard of the explosion at the conclave, we were so worried… and then to hear you had survived, by some miracle of the Maker and Andraste, you can’t imagine the relief. And to see what you’ve done…” He looked out over the mountains again, before letting out a slow exhale. “I don’t think Thedas could’ve asked for a better savior. The world owes you a debt it can never repay.”

Diana could feel tears welling up in her eyes again, but this time it was accompanied by a small, weak smile. This was what she was used to. Her father’s shows of affection, just like this. He had always seemed proud of her, more so than the rest of her family, and to know that that hadn’t changed was more than she could ask for.

Of course, the surprises weren’t finished. He stepped forward, and pulled her into a firm, warm hug. Unusual for him, but this didn’t feel forced, or awkward as it had with her mother. She sagged into his arms a little as he held her. “I’m so proud of you, my little wisp,” He murmured, using the nickname he’d played with long ago. He wasn’t a mage himself, but he had read about the Fade, and had once said that the nature of wisps reminded him of her. “You’re going to make a wonderful mother.”

Diana gave a surprised little hiccup-y sound as more tears spilled down her cheeks. He smiled, gave her one last squeeze, and stepped back, reaching up to brush his thumb across her cheek. “I’ll go speak with your mother, see if she’s calmed down. I expect someone else is waiting to speak with you. Perhaps we can have a bit more pleasant meeting when everyone has settled themselves.” With a last, warm smile, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, and turned to go back into the castle. 

Diana leaned back against the stone, wrapping her arms around herself. She hadn’t expected that, but she’d needed it. She had forgotten the comfort her father’s support had offered her, even as a young child when she was first sent to the circle. A smile pulled at her lips. 

Only a few moments later, Cullen emerged from his office, looking hesitant but insistent all at once. She offered him a weak smile that encouraged him to move to her, reaching up a gloved hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Immediately, she started talking.

“I’m so sorry, Cullen. I never meant to hide it, I wasn’t even certain until my meeting with the healer this morning. I meant to tell you before the meeting with my parents, but everything got so busy having to meet with emissaries from Celene and King Alistair and I didn’t get the chance to come see you and—Oh!” She was cut off with a gasp of surprise as Cullen took her by the waist, pulling her close and pressing a hard kiss to her lips. He was smiling, laughing almost, his expression warm and loving.

“Don’t apologize, my love. There’s nothing to apologize for. Today has been hectic for all of us.” He brushed her hair back behind her ear. “I’m sorry for getting into a shouting match with your mother. I got defensive, and I shouldn’t have let my temper get away from me.” He let out a slow exhale, then looked her in the eye, searching. “You are certain, then?” This time, she saw that glimmer of hope in his eye. A small smile pulled at her lips.

“I am. The healer said there couldn’t be a doubt. I… I’m pregnant.” She swallowed hard, as the weight of those words suddenly became much more real. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby – his baby. Well, babies, actually. She sagged into him a little bit, exhaling heavily. After a moment, she pulled away only just, to look out yet again to the horizon. “Do you think we’ll stay here in Skyhold?” She mused, her fingers tapping at the stone.

Cullen’s arms wound around her waist from behind, his hands resting over her belly gently. “I don’t know. We could. This isn’t a terrible place to raise a child,” He murmured, resting his chin on her shoulder. She smiled slightly, leaning back against his armor-clad chest. “So long as the three of us are together, a family, I don’t know that it would matter.”

“Four.”

“I’m sorry?”

“The four of us. I…it’s twins.” Cullen’s gloved fingers curled against her stomach, and Diana made to turn to look at him, but he held her a little tighter, burying his head in her neck. She felt dampness against her skin and realized he was crying. She carefully twisted in his grasp, pulling his face up so she could kiss him sweetly. He deepened the kiss, pulling her close to him.

Their future had looked – well, he had hoped it would be good. But what the future held now – what he could see for certain -- the love of his life, carrying his twins, contemplating their future together. For a man plagued by darkness, the future now looked brighter than he could’ve ever imagined.


End file.
